A Trip through Faron Woods
by Bacon579
Summary: Link and Groose take a short adventure through the woods and come upon a great place to see the sunset. As the two admire its beauty, Link recalls the past years and his current relationship with his former classmate.


"Come on Link!" Groose called over his shoulder. They had just spent the afternoon visiting the old temple in Faron woods. Ever since Link had defeated Demise it had been mostly deserted. The old woman, Impa, who had lived there for years was now gone. The goddess statue was a shadowed reminder of not only Impa, but the events of their past as well.

"We're going to miss the sunset."

Link nodded silently as he watched Groose rush up the green hill. His strides were much longer than Link's so the swordsman had to jog to keep up. Groose's back was in shadow as he slipped slightly, pulling up grass and dirt with his toe. Silently, memories came flooding back to Link as he made his way up the hill.

He had helped Zelda figure out the mystery of both their past lives, defeat great evil and restore the people to their rightful place on the ground. He and Zelda had made the choice to build a new life together, making what was wrong right again. But just as the leaves fall from the trees, Link grew with the seasons.

He was happy for a while, living in ignorant bliss. But nothing could change who Link was inside, not even Zelda. Link did not and could not think of her as she did him. His dreams had been about someone else. Someone who was only an etch in his mind. Someone he had not seen for a very long time.

He sighed. Everything was perfect now that he was with his old classmate. How far they had come from bitter enemies all those years ago.

The sun ahead of them slowly faded from view as Link scampered up the uneven ground. Around them they could hear birds twittering in the green trees, singing some unknown song. They sounded eerily familiar, reminding him of the songs bestowed to him by the goddess.

"Sit beside me," Groose's words were hardly a whisper as Link scaled the crest of the slope. The young man smiled and felt his heart warm. Link straightened his tunic and sat down next to Groose. The hill had a perfect view of the entire forest. As the sun set each night, they could almost see the other side of the world. Crimsons, pinks and deep oranges traced along the sky. Only small wisps of clouds blotted the horizon.

Link looked up at Groose who sat so close. "You know, this reminds me of the second time we met. Here on the ground." He paused to sigh deeply, thick voice rumbling in his chest.

"I hated you so much for taking her away from me..." his voice trailed. Link shook his head as he spoke, placing his hand on Groose's. A sweet grin stretched across Groose's face as their fingers laced together but his gaze never broke the sky. His hands were strong and warm as Link leaned in to place his head on Groose's shoulder.

"But when you parted the woods and returned to the temple. I-I just felt something I didn't know I could feel." He stopped to look over at Link. There was silence as they looked at one another. Groose's eyes were soft and covered in shadow. He wondered how he had gotten so lucky.

The sky faded into a dark purple. Shimmering flecks of stars were visible through the clouds. Skyloft still floated somewhere above them. It had been too long since he visited. Link wondered what had become of those who chose to stay. He also thought of his bird. But he knew the maroon feathers still streaked the sky, side by side with the other Loftwings. And his old companion would always be there if he need return.

"In the end it was all because of Granny. She helped me realize how I felt about myself, and you." Groose continued as darkness fell around them. "I never want to leave here. Being with you has made me a better man." He laughed. "I look back on how I used to be and cringe. How horrible I was to everyone. A no good bully."

Link leaned over and gripped Groose's hands tightly in his. "But I know now that is no way to live."

Groose sat back, pulling Link with him. The two fell into the soft grass. It smelled of earth. Groose pulled Link in close. He smelled of the sky. "I don't know what I would have done if you had not parted from Zelda. All those years alone with my thoughts were growing too much to bear."

Link laughed, Groose was just as sentimental as he. "I'm glad you did. Now our life is far from quiet."

Their life was just the opposite. After Link had parted from Zelda, he had not seen her again. He could have if he wanted to, but he had broken her heart. She did not want to see him. He and Groose had made a home in the forest, somewhere completely new. They traced the river for days, desperately searching for a perfect place to start their lives anew.

Link did not wish it to be any other way.

Link moved closer to Groose, letting his warmth cover him. Link pointed into the sky as to what he thought might be Skyloft. But it faded from view as night engulfed them. Soon the small glow of light bugs danced around their heads.

"Maybe tomorrow we should venture out towards the village. It has been so long since I saw Zelda and the others." Groose mumbled as sleep tangled his words. Link shook him out of sleep. Groose chuckled as his eyes slowly opened. He reached his hands to Link's face. It fit comfortably in his palms.

The blond man wrapped his arms around Groose's neck. His elbows dangled as Groose smiled. His eyes were gentle as he admired Link's face. Groose had aged well. It was weathered but in the darkness, link could find no fault.

Groose pushed a strand of hair from Link's eye with his thumb. "I never want you to leave my side." He murmured as he leaned in close. Their lips met. The forest was gone and it was quiet.

It was just the two of them somewhere in another world.

Groose pulled away tenderly and shook his head. He did not have to say anything. Link knew how he felt. After a while, the two sat up from their spot and lit a lantern. In the golden light, Groose looked even more handsome. Link could not look away as he stood. Each and every feature was illuminated, caressed by the hazy glow.

Groose stood first, wiping the dirt from himself. He turned and extended his arm. Link tried to hide his smile as he reached out and gripped Groose's hand. It was the most comforting thing he knew.

Groose cocked his head and placed his hands on his hips. "What's the matter?" He asked as Link looked calmly past him and into the sky.

"It's nothing."


End file.
